


Stake Out!

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Slash, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Stake Out!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



  


**Title:** Stake Out!  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Teddy  
 **Challenge:** May day  
 **Summary:** Stake out!  
 **Rating/Warnings:** NC-17, oral and anal  
 **Word count:** ~1215  
 **Author's Notes:** Hmm, got a bit maudlin at the end. Written for [](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/) who was kind enough to let me write the prompt I owed her (Harry/Teddy, Auror/trainee) for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=firewhiskeyfic)[**firewhiskeyfic**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=firewhiskeyfic). I'm glad it worked for you. *smooches* I've only corrected the glaring typos but that's all. Original link to the drunk!fic in all its glory is [here](http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/39996.html).

"I can't believe we have a stakeout tonight," Teddy said, rubbing his hands together. It was cold out even though it was May.

Harry watched those hands closely. They were broad and rough and he wouldn't mind feeling them around his cock at all.

"For some reason Beltane brings out the nutters," Harry said and thought to himself that he might be one of them, his cock rising as he imagined Teddy on his knees in front of him, sucking his cock.

"Gran used to try to get me into Beltane, but I don't really give a shit about it, to be honest. Stupid May pole. Just tell people it's a giant prick wrapped in a bow. "

Harry snorted. "Tell me what you really think, Teddy." He rubbed his shoulder against Teddy, pretending he wasn't seeking his touch.

"I really think I want you to fuck me," Teddy said then gasped. "Shit, did I say that out loud?"

Harry blinked and stared. "Yeah, you did. I want to fuck you, too." Harry closed his eyes and groaned. "I can't deny it but it's true."

"Why are you telling me this?" Teddy asked, eyes wide, his hair gone golden blond.

"May Day magic," Harry said. "Makes people do what they want. Why do you think people are always fucking by the fire?"

"You really want me?" Teddy asked softly.

"Fuck yeah." Harry wondered why he had such a foul mouth; he didn't usually talk that way but something compelled him. "I want you to suck my cock."

"Christ, Harry," Teddy grabbed his groin and squeezed. "I've never heard you talk like that."

Harry leaned toward Teddy, pressed a hand to his chest. "You like that, when I talk about your cock or my cock or your cock in my mouth."

"Can I?"

"What?"

"Suck you," Teddy fell to his knees and reached for the buckle of Harry's belt. Harry nodded down at him, licking his lips as he watched. Teddy unzipped his trousers and pulled his cock out. "Fuck, Harry." Teddy rubbed his face against Harry's cock and they both groaned.

"Put it in your mouth, Teddy," Harry said, hand moving to Teddy's hair, guiding his face closer. Harry watched as his training partner, his godson, opened his mouth and took the head into his mouth. If he was a younger man he'd have come just at the thought. As it was, he rolled his hips and Teddy whimpered, sucking hard on Harry's cock.

"So gorgeous like that," Harry continued, "on your knees. Have you imagined this before?" Teddy groaned around his mouthful. "You have. Imagined my cock?"

"Mmm-hmm." Teddy hummed.

Harry put a hand to Teddy shoulder. "Show me yours." Teddy pulled off, lucking across the head and Harry shivered.

Teddy kept eye contact and opened his trousers slowly, pulling his cock out and fisting it suggestively. It was plenty long and thick, a man's cock, not a boy's at all.

Sometime Harry would want to suck that cock, have Teddy come all over his face and then lick it off. But not now. _Now_ he wanted to fuck Teddy.

He reached down and pulled Teddy's face up. "Get on your knees, Auror Lupin," Harry growled. Teddy scrambled and turned, pushing his trousers down and bared his arse.

Harry reached for his wand and pressed it to Teddy's hole, pushing the tip inside and murmuring the spell that would stretch and lube his arse. God, how he wished he'd known that spell the first time he'd been fucked.

He fisted his cock and knelt behind Teddy, spreading his cheeks. Teddy clenched and Harry couldn't wait any longer to get inside that greedy hole.

"Fuck," he whispered, pushing the head inside. So hot, so incredibly tight. "So good."

"I won't break, Harry." Teddy pushed his hips back impaling himself on Harry. Teddy set the pace, rocking forward and back, fucking himself on Harry's cock. It was the hottest thing Harry had every seen.

"Such a greedy bottom," he said. "I could fuck you forever."

"Please," Teddy said, quickening his pace, Harry's cock disappearing inside Teddy over and over. Harry's balls slapped against Teddy's arse, he felt so good around him. It had been far too long since he'd got laid and Teddy was perfect in every way.

"Harry," Teddy moaned. Harry watched as he reached for his cock, his arm moving as he wanked himself while Harry fucked him. Harry changed his angle and Teddy cried out. "Fuck, fuck, damn it." Harry felt Teddy's arse squeeze him, felt his body seize up as he came.

Harry grasped his hips and fucked him hard—relentlessly—slamming into his tight hole, forgetting his own name as his bollocks tightened and burst out, pulsing deep into Teddys body.

Panting and gasping, Harry rested against Teddy's back. After a few moments, Harry felt his cock slipping from Teddy's arse and a wave of guilt crashed over him. This was Teddy, they were supposed to be working, Harry was his boss.

"Stop thinking so loud, Harry," Teddy said, head hanging low. "It's all right, I wanted it."

"Teddy…" Harry suddenly couldn't speak. He was mortified. He pulled back and tucked himself back into his pants. He reached for his wand but Teddy pulled his pants and trousers back up before Harry could clean him up.

"I can quit, you know. Leave the Aurors," Teddy said softly.

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"I seduced my supervisor."

"I'm Head Auror, Teddy, I make the rules. No one needs to know about this."

"Harry, you're too good to break the rules."

Harry laughed. "Actually, I've broken more rules in my life than you'd believe. Remember I've nearly died twice when others would have."

"That's not the same thing."

"No, you're right, it's not." Harry sighed and helped Teddy stand and pulled him into an embrace. "It's Beltane magic, there isn't anything we can do."

"You mean they'll buy that?"

"Magic wants fertility, procreation." Harry shrugged.

"We're men," Teddy said, puzzled.

"Yeah, so…fucking." Harry watched as Teddy's face fell.

"So that didn't mean anything then." Teddy's voice was flat. Harry reached out and cupped his chin, pressing his lips to Teddy's for the first time that night.

"It did, Teddy," Harry said softly. "It meant something." He wrapped his arms around Teddy and pulled him close. Inhaling the scent of him, Harry sighed. He wouldn't be able to resist having Teddy again.

"Come on, let's go back to mine."

"Aren't we on duty?" Teddy asked.

"Oh, right, I'll just send a message to Ron." Conjuring his Patronus, Harry said, "Tell Ron the operation is complete and he should do a final sweep of the area."

His stag nodded its head and ran into the distance. Harry felt Teddy's hand brushing up against his arse.

"Ready again already?" Harry turned and licked at Teddy's ear.

"Oh yeah." Teddy rocked against Harry, his cock already hard again. "Take me back to yours?"

"Oh, absolutely. I can't wait to fuck you in my bed," Harry said and turned them on the spot, Disapparating with a crack.

Stepping out from behind a tree, a wood sprite surveyed the area happily. The young one had left an offering of his seed to fertilize the earth. All was well…for another year.


End file.
